Consecuencia de un viaje ínter dimensional
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash/Yaoi - Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!
1. Chapter 1

**Consecuencias de un viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!

**Categoría: Harry Potter, Naruto**

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Originales.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **10

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Problemas… Oh, oh, llamen a los padres**

_—_Entren rápido, antes de que cierre la puerta, sino no podrán entrar a clases en lo que pueda de año _—_rugió el profesor de pociones.

No había cambiado nada, a pesar de los años, no que fueran muchos, pero se esperaba que la "vida familiar" lo suavizara un poco. Sus sentidos se afilaron al sentir un coro de risas que se acercaba por el pasillo, además del normal sonido de pies sonando por la carrera. Sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba, pero muy adentro pedía que no fuera así.

_— ¡_Papi! _—Sí_, ahí se fue su última esperanza.

Dos muchachas llegaron corriendo y el moreno no pudo hacer más que soltar el aire, al ver llegar a dos gotas de agua, que a su vez, lo eran de Sirius Black.

_—_Rebeca, Cristina _—_dijo en tono molesto _—_primero que todo… llegan tarde _—_les reprendió seriamente. Algo que no toleraba era la impuntualidad y si eran sus hijas, tanto peor _—_segundo… están gritando y saben perfectamente lo que me molesta eso _—_vio adentro del salón se dio cuenta de que los pubertos esos, estaban atentos a lo que decían, por lo que prefirió cerrar la puerta un poco _—_y ultimo… ¿Dónde demonios estaban? _—L_es exigió.

_—_Lo que pasa es que papá nos pidió que le lleváramos unas cosas del tío Harry a tío Draco _—_le informó seriamente _—_cuando llegamos nos encontramos con James y Mack, no voy a decirte lo que estaban haciendo esos pervertidos _—_Rebeca sabía muy bien como reaccionaría su papi al contarle eso. Lo mínimo que haría es olvidarse de su castigo, por haber tenido que presenciar lo que sus "primos" estaban haciendo, que lógicamente perturbaría sus inocentes mentes.

_—_Sí, papi, además luego encontramos a Lucían metiéndole mano al pobre de Haco, a lo lejos se notaba lo avergonzado que estaba _—_le explicó Cristina en tono dramático.

Las dos traviesas, las dos morenas, las dos con los ojos de un azul casi imposible, las dos altas para tener 13 años y para satisfacción de su papi, las dos Slytherin. Cosa que salía a flote muy seguido, cuando de salvarse de algo se trataba.

_—_Esta bien niñas, entren estén tranquilas un rato _—_les dijo tomando aire y contando hasta diez, para no ir a gritarle a sus "sobrinos" por estar dando espectáculos bochornosos en frente de sus hijitas. Además de reprender a su esposo por habérsele ocurrido la "genial" idea, de enviar a sus retoños al antro de perdición que significaba para él la torre sur del territorio de los leones, donde se encontraba el dormitorio del matrimonio Potter-Malfoy _—_ ¡Adentro, ahora! _—L_e gritó a los últimos que quedaban por entrar.

En otro lado de Hogwarts, otro maestro discutía el atraso de sus alumnos.

_—_ ¡Otra vez tarde! _—L_es regañó. Alto, moreno, de ojos azules y un encanto que llamaba la atención por donde pasara, el profesor de Duelo, Sirius Black _— ¿_Me podrían explicar, por que llegan tarde? _—L_es preguntó masajeando su sien, ya que frente a el se encontraban los mellizos James y Lucius Potter Malfoy mas sus respectivos novios, Mack Zabini Weasley y el único mago-ninja en Hogwarts Haco Uchiha Uzumaki.

El problema no era precisamente que hubiesen llegado tarde, normalmente los perdonaría y los dejaría pasar, pero los demás alumnos ya estaban más que molestos por el "favoritismo" que tenía Black con sus sobrinos. Por lo que definitivamente tendría que castigarlos y eso significaba informar de eso a los demás profesores. Con Ron no había problema, menos con Harry, el problema radicaba en el hormonal estado de Draco, que por su embarazo, causaba estragos si alguien osaba hablarle mal de sus "angelitos".

_—_Lo sentimos mucho, tío… quiero decir profesor _—_dijo un muy sonrojado Mack, que trataba, de manera inútil, sacar la mano que su novio tenía en su trasero. No negaba que le gustaban las caricias de James, pero ¡Estaban frente a un profesor recibiendo una reprimenda!

_—_Pero nosotros no tenemos toda la culpa _—_le dijo James, por fin dejando a su novio en paz, todo sea por salvar el pellejo, ya que si su papi se esteraba de que la fregaron de nuevo con el profesor, la recibirían bien dura _—_lo que pasó es que nos encontramos a Rebeca y Cristina, que fueron a la habitación de nuestros padres. Al final las acompañamos a las mazmorras por que iban tarde a su clase de pociones y no queríamos que llegaran tarde por irse a otro lado _—_hizo todo lo posible para no reírse de la cara de su padrino.

_—_Tenemos responsabilidades con ellas por ser mayores _—_dijo Lucían, con una enorme sonrisa, ya que él no iba a desperdiciar el momento de divertirse un poco a costa de su tío, ya que luego de que le contara a sus padres sobre su atraso, sus padres lo castigarían por un buen tiempo y eso significaban varios días sin poder arrancarse con su novio para algún lugarcito desierto. Novio al que no había soltado desde que las gemelas Black los habían descubierto en una situación no apta para menores de edad.

Haco no había vuelto a hablar desde que los encontraban y cuando lo hicieron se puso más pálido que un papel y a estas alturas, el color aun no llegaba a sus mejillas, cosa que también notó el mayor.

_—_ ¿Haco? _—_Le llamó Sirius, pero el muchacho sólo alzo la cabeza perezosamente _—_ ¿Estas bien? _—L_e preguntó, pero justo en ese momento el Uchiha perdió el conocimiento.

_—_ ¡Haco! _—L_e gritó Lucían, sosteniendo en el aire el cuerpo laxo de su novio.

_—_Lucían, llévalo a la enfermería _—_le dijo el mayor. Cosa que hizo en el acto, casi corriendo _—_Y ustedes quédense tranquilos o llamaré a mi ardiente y aterrador esposo, para que se haga cargo de la clase _—_ese comentario logró un escalofrió general. Unos por lo pervertido que le había salido y otros por lo realmente aterrador que podía llegar a ser Severus Snape.

Luego de causar estragos por sus comentarios, ciertamente premeditados. Salió corriendo tras la pareja de serpientes, a los que de repente llamaba, sobrinos.

_—_ ¡Tío Nev! _—G_ritó el moreno, mientras abría la puerta de una patada y corría a dejar el cuerpo de su pareja, sobre una de las camillas que había en el lugar.

_—_ ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! _—P_reguntó Neville al ver a Haco inconsciente en una camilla.

Desde que el Uchiha había entrado en Hogwarts hace cinco años, nunca había ido a parar a la enfermería, por lo menos no por él.

Lucían, dime que pasó _—_le exigió nuevamente.

_—_No se, simplemente se desmayó cuando estábamos con mi tío Sirius _—_le informó, sin quitar sus ojos de enzima de su ángel oriental.

_—_Espera afuera, Lucían _—_le pidió el doctor, pero vio que el adolescente lo miraba con una cara que decía claramente "O_lvídalo, yo no lo dejo solo" _cosa que ciertamente exasperó al tranquilo Neville Longbottom-Nott _—_ ¡Lucían, sal ahora! _—L_e exigió con voz firme.

_—_ ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! _—G_ritó Sirius entrando de golpe a la enfermería, pero al ver a Lucían, más firme que nunca en su posición, entendió todo de golpe. _—_Lucían, vamos _—_le dijo tomándolo del codo y sacándolo del lugar.

_—_ ¡Quiero estar con él! _—L_e gritó el menor, luego de que salieran de la enfermería.

_—_No, te quedaras aquí hasta que Neville nos diga que es lo que tiene Haco _—_le indicó Sirius, sin dejar derecho a replica.

Adentro de la enfermería, Neville revisaba exhaustivamente al rubio que estaba en la camilla, sin dejar espacio sin examinar, pero aun así, no encontraba ninguna razón aparente. Hasta que recordó el estado bochornoso en que lo encontró una vez, junto a Lucían. Casi con temor empezó a realizar los otros exámenes.

_—_ ¡Merlín! _—E_xclamó al final de todos los exámenes. Cubrió el cuerpo del menor y lo dejó dormir un rato más; de todas formas no tenía nada grave.

Salió de la enfermería, encontrándose con la "grata" sorpresa de que no sólo Lucían y Sirius estaban allí, si no que también a los mellizos Yue y Taku, hermanos del desmayado. Las gemelas Cristina y Rebeca junto a Severus. James y Marc, que venían caminando junto a Draco y Harry.

Neville miró al cielo pidiendo paciencia, ¿A quien se le ocurría tener tantos guardianes? Realmente Haco era muy especial.

_—_ ¿Qué tiene Haco? _—L_e preguntó Lucían, entrando en una crisis de pánico.

_—_Primero que todo, silencio _—_les exigió al ver que todos preguntaran al mismo tiempo _—l_o siguiente… necesito a Sasuke y Naruto aquí, sólo con ellos presentes les diré que es lo que pasa _—_obviamente los comentarios de negativas llegaron al instante, pero para sorpresa de el mismo, el único mas calmado era Lucían.

_—_Yo le iré a avisar a la directora McGonagall _—_le dijo seriamente, pero aun así, no avanzó _—_por favor, dime si esta bien _—_le rogó con la mirada.

_—_No es nada malo Luc… sólo ve por tus suegros y date prisa _—_le dijo, lo mas tranquilo posible. Vio como el menor corría en dirección a la oficina de la directora y luego se quedo frente a los demás _—. _Draco y Harry entren por favor _—_dijo abriendo la puerta y antes de serrarla de nuevo, volvió a hablar _—. _Cuando lleguen Lucían, Sasuke y Naruto, háganlos entrar por favor _—_vio que volvían a reclamar _—, _luego les informare a los demás _—_dio por zanjado el asunto.

En Konoha

_—_ ¡Hokage-sama! _—G_ritó Hinata, mientras entraba corriendo al despacho de Naruto.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa? _—L_e preguntó preocupado, pero más se preocupó cuando vio el sobre que le extendía la peliazul y reconocía el emblema de Hogwarts _—_Mierda _—_exclamó al abrir el sobre.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Oficina del Hokage_

_Konoha_

_Mediante la presente, solicito a ustedes su presencia inmediata en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, por solicitud exclusiva del doctor Neville Longbottom-Nott._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Directora._

Naruto se dejó caer en la silla que estaba tras él y volvió a mirar la carta.

Hinata, por favor llama al capitán Uchiha _—_vio que la muchacha corría, pero la detuvo de nuevo _—. _Espera Hinata, por favor ve a la academia y quédate un rato con Alanis por favor _—_le pidió.

_—_No hay problema, Hokage-sama _—_la chica salió y luego de avisarle a algún ANBU para que le avisaran a su capitán, se dirigió a buscar a la menor de los hijos del matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki.

Sasuke entró rápidamente a la oficina de su esposo y luego de leer la carta, lo agarró por la cintura y activo el traslador que colgaba de su cuello.

En Hogwarts

_—_Espero que lleguen pronto _—_dijo Neville, paseándose de un lado a otro.

Unos minutos después, la puerta de la enfermería se abría, para dar paso a los padres de Haco, más su novio.

_—_ ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? _—P_reguntó Sasuke, en un tono sumamente aterrador.

_—_Primero se sientan _—_les dijo Neville. El mandaba ahí, ese era su territorio así que no aguantaba esos tonos con él. Se fijó que todos estuviesen sentados y se propuso a hablar _—. N_o me gustan los rodeos así que vamos la punto _—_tomó aire y se tranquilizo _—_Haco esta embarazado _—_para que decir que nadie podía hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Consecuencias de un viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!

**Categoría: Harry Potter, Naruto**

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Originales.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **2/10

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Una condición especial**

Nadie hablaba, luego de la inesperada noticia que les había soltado Neville. Cada uno metido en su propio mundo.

Naruto no podía dejar de mirar a su hijo que seguía recostado en la camilla. No pudo evitar recordar que él lo tuvo en su vientre, aunque tenía 17 años y Haco sólo tiene 15, pero al fin y al cabo es su hijo y no puede evitar sentirse feliz.

Sasuke no miraba a su hijo, que va, el miraba al mocoso en estado catatónico que se encontraba a tres puestos de él. Mismos tres puestos que lo salvaban de recibir el Sharingan. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese… mocoso, dejar en cinta a su bebé? Ah no, pero la que le espera, no lo salva ni Draco. Luego giró para ver a su niño y es que amaba a Haco y si él era feliz con el mini Potter, no podía hacer nada.

Harry estaba dividido, entre la felicidad de un nuevo miembro en la familia y la rabia por la irresponsabilidad que cometieron los muchachos al haber tomado la poción. No sabía si felicitarlos o darles de trancazos. ¿Por qué demonios tomaron la poción? O ¿Habrá sido un error?

Draco no sabía que pensar, tenía tres hijos y otro en camino. Si bien los mellizos ya tenían 15 años y Albus 10, más el bebé en camino y Haco embarazado, si que se iba a armar la grande, y eso que él sabía de cuidar a dos bebés a la vez.

_— _¿Cómo que esta embarazado?

Cinco cabezas voltearon, pero no esperaron ver al otro supuesto padre, haciendo una pregunta como esa.

_— _¿Cómo que, cómo que esta embarazado? _—_Le preguntó el rubio padre de su novio y en un tono no muy tranquilo _—_Espero que no quieras decir que no tienes que ver con el estado de mi hijo _—_le dijo seriamente, mientras arrugaba el entrecejo. Acción imitada por su marido.

Nsruto tenían claro que su hijo y Lucían llevaban una relación de casi cinco años, por lo que no eran iluso al pensar de que su "angelito" era virgen.

_— _¡No! _—D_ijo rápidamente, entendiendo lo que quería decir su suegro _—_Lo que quiero decir es que, supongo que Haco me abría dicho si tomó la poción _—_estaba un tanto extrañado, por lo que por un buen rato guardo silencio, tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza _—. N_o es que la idea de tener un hijo me molestar, pero supongo que si me lo hubiera dicho… _—_hubiera seguido con su explicación, pero un gemido se escuchó desde la camilla.

_— _¿Vas a tener un hijo? _—_Todos se habían girado para ver a Haco, quien sentado en la camilla, apretaba las sabanas, aguantando las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos _—. R_espóndeme, Lucían… ¿Vas a tener un hijo? _—O_bviamente sólo había escuchado parte de la conversación.

_—_Amor, creo que estas muy confundido _—_le dijo el moreno, acercándose a la camilla, seguido muy de cerca por los adultos _—. A_mor, mírame _—_le pidió, mientras tomaba su barbilla y elevaba su rostro _— _¿Por qué tomaste la poción, Haco? _—L_e preguntó dulcemente, para no alterar mas al rubio.

_— _¿Qué poción? _—L_e preguntó arrugando el entre cejo, gesto que sacó una sonrisa de Lucían, al reconocer esos modos en los padres de su novio _— _¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! _—P_reguntó, al ver a sus padres, atrás de su pareja.

_—_Haco, responde la pregunta que te hizo Lucían _—_le dijo seriamente Sasuke, una cosa es querer asesinar a su yerno, pero si su hijo tomó la poción sin preguntarle a nadie… el mocoso Potter no tenía la culpa.

Haco sólo ladeó la cabeza, al no entender lo que su padre y su novio querían decir.

_—_Hijo, mírame _—_le pidió Naruto, ocupando toda la dulzura que tenía _—, _sólo queremos saber por qué tomaste la poción para procreativa _—_le pidió con una sonrisa.

_—_No he tomado ninguna poción, Otto-chan ¿Por qué tomaría…? _—_Se quedó callado de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron de manera casi imposible _— _¡Oh Kami-sama! _—_Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca, tratando de tapar el gemido que salió de su garganta al entender lo que habían preguntado _— _¿El que espera un bebé, soy yo? _—P_reguntó, mirando a la nada.

_—_Así es, Haco _—L_e dijo Neville _—, _aunque fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, debes tomar en cuenta que solo tienes 15 años y… -

_— _¡Esperen un momento! _—_Lo detuvo de un golpe _—_Ya les dije que yo no he tomado ninguna poción _—_les comunicó perdiendo la paciencia _—. T_ú sabes, tío Nev, que desde que entré no he necesitado ninguna poción _—_ya todos veían las lagrimas en los ojos negros de Haco.

_—_Lo sé, Haco, pero estas embarazado, de eso no tengo dudas _—_le dijo dejándose caer en una silla. Sabía que había heredado la cabeza dura de sus padres.

_—_Neville ¿No hay posibilidades de que sea por otro medio? _—L_e preguntó Draco, al ver el estado de Haco. Sabía que el embarazo es algo difícil de llevar y si se tienen mas presiones encima, peor. Creyó que lo mejor era no darle tanta vuelta al asunto.

_—L_a hay, Draco, pero no es muy probable _—_dijo muy entusiasmado y poniéndose de pie de golpe. Se acercó rápidamente a la camilla _—_haber, Haco, acuéstate un poco _—_le pidió al chico, mientras todos los demás se alejaban un poco _—. A_hora voy a pasar mi varita por tu cuerpo y tú, quistecito _—_solicitó, haciendo precisamente lo que le había dicho. Estuvo haciéndolo por mucho rato, hasta que finalmente se alejó y se sentó nuevamente y se tapó la cara con las manos _—_wow _—_dejó salir una exclamación _—, _nunca había visto algo así o sea había visto, pero nunca había atendido un caso así _—_dijo con una sonrisa, la misma que dirigió a los adolescentes _—_Haco es un mago fértil _—_dijo emocionado.

Realmente eso descolocó a varios, pero mucho mas a los ninjas y a Lucían.

_— _¿Cómo que mago fértil? _—L_e preguntó el "afectado".

_—_Lo que quiero decir es que no necesitas de ninguna poción para quedar embarazado _—_le explicó, ya menos alterado _—. E_s increíble, no pensé encontrar un caso así _—_a Neville casi le brillaban los ojos.

_— _¿Eso quiere decir que puedo tener hijos de forma natural? _—L_e preguntó el rubio, mientras bajaba de la camilla, ya cansado de estar acostado.

_—_Así es _—_le respondió _—. _Ahora debemos saber el resultado de los exámenes que te hice cuando estabas dormido, para saber cuanto tiempo tienes y…

_—_Ahora, vamos a tener un bebé _—_le dijo a su novio, casi sin ponerle atención a lo que seguía diciendo Nev.

_—_Sí, mi ángel, vamos a tener un hijo _—_lo estrechó en un abrazo, pero con tanto cuidado que parecía mas una caricia.

_— _¿Me prestas a mi hijo para felicitarlo? _—L_e preguntó Naruto, sin quitar la expresión de felicidad de su rostro.

_—_Claro _—_se alejó de su novio _—, _pero sólo un ratito _—_le dijo en forma de chiste.

Cada padre abrazó a su hijo y luego cambiaron para felicitar al otro padre. Claro que Sasuke se demoró un rato maá en "abrazar" a Lucían y lo hizo con maá fuerza de lo necesaria.

Sintieron los golpes en la puerta y fue Neville el que salió de la burbuja de felicidad en la que se habían metido.

_—_Creo que seria bueno que les digamos a los demás lo que pasa ¿No?

_—_Sí _—_le dijo el Hokage _—,_ Neville, muchas gracias _—_le dijo de forma sincera.

Abrieron la puerta de la enfermería y el "pelotón" entró en masa, bombardeando de pregunta a los recién informados.

_— _¡¿Qué tiene mi hermano?! _—P_reguntó Yue, al instante en que corría a abrazar al rubio.

Para Yue, Haco era algo así como un héroe al que admiraba y seguía en todo. Casi muere de la angustia cuando Cristina y Rebeca les contaron lo que había pasado. Luego de que Sirius le contara a Sev y este le contara a las chicas, que después le contaron a Taku. Al final todos corrieron a la enfermería a ver que pasaba con el mayor de los Uchiha.

_—_No te preocupes, peque _—_le dijo revolviendo su cabello rubio _—, _tengo una noticia que darles _—_les anunció con una sonrisa _—. B_ueno, en realidad tenemos una noticia para todos _—_se separó un poco de su hermano y fue hasta donde se encontraba Lucían, para que este lo abrazara.

_—_Haco es un mago fértil _—_dijo el moreno, sin mayor ceremonia, mientras las reacciones eran diferentes.

_— _¡Oh Merlín! _—D_ijeron al tiempo, Severus, Sirius y McGonagall.

_— _¡No entendemos! _—D_ijeron los menores. Entiéndanse Taku, Yue, Cristina, Rebeca, Mack y James.

Lucían sonrió de lado, al ver la cara de confusión que tenían los chicos y la de terror que tenían los adultos.

Haco sólo sonreía, pero mucho más dulce que su novio.

_—_Voy a tener un bebé _—_les dijo el rubio y vio el shock en los menores y como Severus sólo negaba con la cabeza y McGonagall se tapaba la boca con sus manos _—, _no por una poción, puedo quedar en cinta de manera natural _—_dijo al ver la cara de horror que ahora tenían los menores.


	3. Chapter 3

**Consecuencias de un viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Originales.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo:** 3/10

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Petición y primera pelea**

_— _¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?! _—G_ritó Yue, mientras se lanzaba contra Lucían. Taku tuvo que detenerlo para que no le lanzara un Rasengan.

_—_Hijo, cálmate _—_le pidió Naruto puso una mano sobre su hombro _—, _tu hermano les explicara, pero quiero que estés tranquilo _—_le pidió lo más tranquilo que podía.

_—_Bien, ahora podrían explicar ¿Cómo es eso de que Haco es fértil y esta esperando un bebé? _—_Preguntó James, con una cara muy seria, nada comparado como normalmente se comportaba, pero de repente su expresión cambió _—_¿Voy a ser tío? _—T_odos los que estaban ahí rodaron los ojos, ante la brillante pregunta del moreno.

_—_Si quieren pueden usar mi despacho _—l_es dijo el medico, al ver que la discusión iba para largo y el pasillo no era el mejor lugar para discutir.

_—_Claro _—_dijo Sasuke mientras entraba nuevamente guiando a Haco hacia adentro.

_—_Gracias, Neville _—_le dijo el Hokage, mientras seguía a su marido y se llevaba a sus hijos, que no dejaban de fulminar con la mirada a su cuñado.

Todos los familiares de los "futuros padres" se encontraban dentro de la oficina, además de los amigos más cercanos.

_—_Bien _—d_ijo Sirius _— _¿Cómo es eso de que Haco es fértil? _—P_reguntó, mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo e hijas.

_—_Según el tío Nev, soy fértil de manera natural _—_les dijo el rubio.

_— _¿Eso quiere decir que no necesitas de alguna poción? _—L_e preguntó Mack.

_—_Así es, no necesita de ninguna poción para que tengamos todos los hijos que queramos _—d_ijo el moreno, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con su hermano.

_—_Alto ahí, mocoso _—_le dijo Sasuke _—, _que mi hijo sólo tiene 15 años y no es una maquina de hacer bebés _—_y no se lo dijo con la mejor mirada del mundo.

_—_Sasuke, cálmate también _—_le dijo su esposo _—, _además, estoy seguro de que Lucían no hablaba en serio ¿Cierto? _—L_e preguntó al menor, mientras liberaba un poco del chacra del Kyuubi.

_—Eh_... Claro _—_le respondió un tanto nervioso y medio escondido tras su novio, pero luego tomó una posición mas recta y una expresión mas seria _—, _además me gustaría que me dieran la mano de su hijo en matrimonio _—_pidió a los mayores.

Ni una sola mosca volaba en el lugar. Los adultos ante la interrogante de permitirles o no casarse y todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Los menores ante la expectativa de perder un hermano o ganar otro.

_—_Bueno yo creo que… _—_empezó a decir Harry, pero luego miró a su esposo con una sonrisa nerviosa y Draco sólo negó con la cabeza.

_—_Creo que eso hay que hablarlo con mas calma _—_les dijo a los dos, pero se dio cuenta de que su yerno no tenía la mejor cara _— _¿Estas bien, Haco? _—L_e preguntó el rubio.

Haco se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta ni siquiera se despidió de sus padres o hermanos.

Lucían se levantó y corrió tras él. Le extrañó la actitud que estaba teniendo su pareja. Llegó a su lado y lo sujetó de un brazo.

_— _¿Qué es lo que pasa, mi ángel? _—L_e preguntó al ver las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

_— _¿Es por el bebé, cierto? _—Preguntó_ en un susurro, pero que fue escuchado por todos.

En ese instante Draco, Naruto, Neville y Severus se pusieron de pie. Los cuatro sabían exactamente lo que le pasaba a Haco.

¡Eres un imbesil, Lucían Potter! _—L_e gritó el menor, para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Dejando a todos con la boca abierta, ya que normalmente era tranquilo no utilizaba palabras fuertes.

_— _¿Qué? _—P_reguntó el moreno, terriblemente confundido con la reacción de su novio, luego de preguntarle por el bebé.

_— _¿No entiendes, cierto? _—L_e preguntó Draco, al ver el desconcierto en la cara de su hijo.

_—_Creo que no fue el mejor momento para hacer esa pregunta _—_le dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_—_ Pero no entiendo _—_dijo el morenito.

_—_Seguramente, Haco cree que lo pediste en matrimonio sólo por que esta esperando un hijo tuyo _—_le informó Neville.

_— _¡Pero no es por eso! _—_Gritó desesperado _—Y_o amo a Haco, por sobre todas las cosas. Es cierto que lo dije ahora por que el bebé viene en camino, pero es sólo una de las razones por la que lo hice _—_se sentía angustiado, no entendía como su ángel podía pensar así de el.

_— _¿Lucían, le pediste matrimonio a Haco? _—_Le preguntó Severus, pero vio que el menor no lo había entendido _—M_e refiero a que si se lo pediste en algún otro momento.

_—_No, nunca se lo pregunté _—d_ijo bajando la cabeza, pero luego se puso derecho y disculpándose con los presentes salió del lugar.

Buscó por todos los lugares que visitaban juntos, pero no lo podía encontrar y sólo le quedaba un lugar… el lago.

¿Amor? _—_Preguntó al ver a su novio, sentado contra un árbol, pero este sólo escondió más su cara entre sus rodillas _—P_or favor, Haco _—_le pidió arrodillándose a su lado.

_—_Vete, Lucían _—_le pidió despacito y con su voz ahogada, causado por el llanto que se ahogaba en su garganta.

_—_Amor, perdóname _—_le pidió en un susurro _—, _nunca pensé que no querías casarte conmigo _—_dijo con tono triste, claro que por algo era una serpiente y el chantaje emocional era una de las cosas que mejor aprendió de su papá Draco.

_— _¡¿Cómo me dices eso?! _—L_e dijo indignado y mirando por primera vez, los ojos celestes de su novio _—_Sabes que te amo, pero tú ¿Por qué, Lucían? ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? _—L_e preguntó con tono triste _— _¿Es por el bebé, cierto? ¿Por el bebé me desposaras? _—L_e dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

_— _¡Oh, por Salazar! _—D_ijo abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho _—_Mi ángel, el bebé es sólo uno de los miles de motivos que tengo para querer casarme contigo _—_le susurró al oído _—. Te a_mo, Haco, eres y serás la razón de mi vida, mi fuerza para vencer lo que se interponga en mi camino _—_levantó la cara del menor, para verlo a los ojos y limpiar con su pulgar las lagrimas que caían de ellos _—, _quiero vivir lo que tengo de vida a tu lado, quiero verte reír cada día y que lo hagas para mí e ilumines todo a nuestro rededor _—_le dijo besando suavemente sus labios.

_—_Lucían _—_suspiró contra sus labios y cruzó sus brazos tras el cuello del moreno _—, _lo siento tanto, no se lo que me pasó _—_le confesó apenado, pero en realidad no sabía por que había reaccionado de esa manera.

_—_Creo que nuestro hijo tiene la culpa _—_le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizante y luego llevó su mano al vientre del mayor _— _¡Mi amor, vamos a tener un bebé! _—_Haco sólo sonrió ante las palabras de su novio _—A_hora sí _—_se puso de pie e instó al rubio para que hiciera lo mismo, pero luego volvió al suelo y se arrodilló frente a él, tomando las manos de su novio entre las suyas _—_Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, me harías el hombre mas feliz del universo si aceptaras casarte conmigo y darle una familia a nuestra pequeña serpiente _—_Haco sonrió ante la perspectiva y simplemente se agachó un poco para besar a su prometido, con todo el amor que podía tener para él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Consecuencias de un viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Originales.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **4/10

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Especial de Halloween**

Había sido un impacto para los amigos de Lucían y Haco, el saber que, aparte de casarse en unas semanas más, serían padres del bebé que comenzaba a crecer en el vientre del rubio.

Hoy estaban de celebración en Hogwarts, bueno, ahí y en todos los lugares que existían magos. Como cada 31 de octubre se celebraría la fiesta de Halloween, pero este año el matrimonio Uchiha Uzumaki lo pasaría allí en el colegio con ellos.

_— _¡Aniki! _—G_ritó Alanis, mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su hermano mayor, el cual la recibía feliz de la vida.

_— _¿Cómo estas, pequeña? _—_Le dijo tomándola en brazos, pero vio que rápidamente se la quitaban de encima _— _¡Lucían! _—G_ritó molesto, mientras su prometido sólo le sacaba la lengua y causaba sonrisas en la menor que ahora reía en sus brazos.

_—_Sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer esfuerzos _—_vio que el rubio cruzaba los brazos y bufaba palabras como "exagerado" o "idiota sobre-protector" pero no les hizo caso, sólo dejó a la menor en el suelo que salió corriendo en dirección al gran comedor donde le esperaban sus padres junto a sus otros dos hermanos.

_—_Lucían, me esta empezando a molestar esta situación _—_le dijo arto de las sobre estimas que estaba recibiendo de parte de todo el mundo.

Para empezar el día había recibido un hermoso regalo por parte del matrimonio Malfoy, es decir Lucius y Remus Malfoy. Había sido una hermosa túnica de gala color blanco con adornos y bordados de oro, que hacían juego con su cabello. Luego Sirius había tenido la brillante idea de comprarle un libro sobre cambios de humor y Severus uno de cuidados en el embarazo. Sus suegros le habían obsequiado un hermoso colgante de oro blanco que llevaba su nombre grabado en el. Lucían lo había mimado toda la mañana y no era que le molestaba, pero sentía que estaban todos sobre él ¡Ya ni al baño podía ir en paz!

_— _¿Hijo? _—L_a voz de su Otto-chan lo sacó de su ensoñación y vio que frente a él estaban sus hermanos también.

_—_Que bueno que llegaron _—_dijo aliviado mientras se dirigía a ellos y se dejó abrazar por los fuertes brazos de su Otto-san.

_— _¿Cómo estas, Luc? _—L_e preguntó el rubio mayor mientras se iban acercando a su yerno que sólo sonreía ante los cambios de humor de su pareja.

_—_Muy bien, gracias _—l_es dijo, mientras los guiaba al gran comedor. Estaba a punto de empezar la cena de Halloween y sólo faltaban ellos para la gran velada.

_—_Que bueno que llegaron _—l_es dijo la directora McGonagall al ver a la familia de ninjas llegar al salón.

En el lugar ya se encontraban todos los que iban a pasar la velada ahí.

Remus estaba sentado junto a Julia su hija de 19 años y al lado de esta, se encontraba Lucius, quien regañaba por quizás que cosa a su hijo Ted. Si bien el chico ya tenía 23 años seguía siendo la piedra en el zapato del patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

Sirius estaba sentado junto a Severus y las mellizas, que conversaban de un chico de quinto que llamaba mucho la atención de Cristina, y siendo Rebeca tan buena hermana, debía aconsejarla.

Draco estaba comiendo un trozo de chocolate que le había dado Harry, el cual tenía la cabeza del rubio apoyada en su pecho y acariciaba dulcemente su vientre. Le quedaba muy poco para dar a luz y estaba muy cansado. Junto a ellos estaba James y Mack, jugando con Albus que se divertía con las hadas que flotaban en el ambiente.

Ron se divertía de lo lindo regañando a Blaise que no paraba las manos, ni siquiera por que estaban con tanto publico presente. Con ese padre, ¿Cómo es que Mack se sorprendía de su novio?

Neville hablaba tranquilamente con su marido, quien cargaba a Claudia, su hija de un año. Theo era terriblemente celoso de sus dos amores y no dejaba que nadie se les acercara más de la cuenta.

_—_Bien, creo que es tiempo de celebrar _—_dijo la mujer mayor, ganándose la atención de todos los invitados y uno que otro alumno de diferentes casas que se habían quedado por las fiestas _— _¡Feliz Halloween! _—D_ijo alzando su copa. Acto imitado por todos los demás, pero con diferentes contenidos.

Se la pasaron riendo por mil y un cosas. Anécdotas del colegio, en las tres diferentes épocas que estaban presentes.

Lucius, Remus, Severus y Sirius pertenecían a una de las categorías y eran los que más se divirtieron recordando la época en que todavía no eran parejas y los merodeadores se divertían haciéndole bromas a todo el mundo o mas específicamente a Severus lo que acarreó una descarga eléctrica en Sirius, proveniente de su amado esposo, lo que le recordaba nunca más volver a hacerlo.

Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Neville, Theo, Naruto y Sasuke, les contaron de sus andadas cuando estuvieron recibiendo clases y cuando los ninjas habían viajado a esa dimensión por primera vez.

Cristina, Rebeca, James, Mack, Lucían, Haco, Ted y Julia, les contaron de las "aventuras" que habían tenido hasta el momento. Claro que todo el mundo se rió, cuando James dijo que no era necesario contar las andadas de su hermano y cuñado, por que los resultados eran a largo plazo.

_—_Bien, me gustaría decir unas palabras _—_dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y ganaba la atención de todo el mundo _—. P_rimero quiero desearles unas muy felices fiestas _—_los demás asintieron al moreno _—. S_egundo _—_dijo mirando a su hijo y a Haco _—_quiero darte la bienvenida a la familia, Haco, claro que de manera más formal _—_le recalcó, tomando en cuenta que era el novio de su hijo, desde hace mas de cuatro años _—, _que espero sean muy felices con todo lo que venga para ustedes _—_dijo levantando su copa, mientras los demás copiaban su acto.

Toda la gente celebraba y reía por las cosas que estaban pasando, pero de repente una copa cayó al piso llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

_— _¡Draco! _—G_ritó Harry al llegar donde su esposo, que sujetaba su vientre y trataba de no caer al piso _—A_mor, ¿Qué…? _—P_ero su pregunta quedó en el aire, cuando su vista se dirigió al piso y se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba completamente mojado.

_—_Scorpius…quiere… nacer _—_dijo apenas el rubio y fue el momento que ocuparon todos para correr a su lado y empezar a preparándose para ir a San Mungo, pero con las celebraciones y todo las chimeneas siendo ocupadas por los magos que iban a saludar a sus familias, estaban completamente colapsadas.

_— _¡Tenemos que hacer algo! _—G_ritó Lucían, al ver como Draco se retorcía en su lugar.

_— _¡Bien, todos tranquilos! _—_Grito Neville llamando la atención de todos en el comedor _—L_lévenlo a la enfermería y haremos nacer a ese niño _—_dijo tajante y todos se apresuraron para obedecer al medico.

Todo el mundo estaba nervioso.

Neville sólo dejó que entrara Severus a ayudarlo y Harry para que acompañara a su esposo.

Lucían deba vueltas de un lado para el otro y Haco trataba de calmarlo, pero se le hacía muy difícil, ya que ni el mismo estaba tranquilo.

_—_Hijo _—l_e llamó Naruto, al ver el estado alterado que tenía el menor.

_—_Potter, si no estas tranquilo ¿Cómo pretendes calmar a mi hijo cuando este en trabajo de parto? _—L_e dijo seriamente Sasuke, ganándose la atención del moreno.

Haco vio la expresión dolida que tenía su prometido y le sonrió. Lucían respiró tranquilo, su rubio lograba calmarlo en los momentos más importantes.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella salió Harry, mientras cargaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito.

_—_Les presento a Scorpius Potter Malfoy _—_todos se acercaron a ver el pequeño bebé que miraba a todos lados con sus ojazos claros. Las pelusitas de cabello rubio adornaban su cabecita.

_—_Es hermoso _—d_ijo Haco, viendo al pequeño bebé en los brazos de su suegro.

Una idea paso por su cabeza. Amaba el mundo mágico y a todos los que aquí vivían, pero quería pasar momentos tan especiales como este, con sus padres y amigos de Konoha. Momentos que cambiarían su vida de golpe.

_— _¿Pasa algo amor? _—L_e preguntó preocupado por su expresión.

_—L_ucían _—_lo miró a la cara, tratando de buscar una excusa por la que le dijera que no _—. Q_uiero pedirte algo _—_le dijo seriamente _—. Q_uiero que nos casemos en Konoha. Sé que… sé que quizás no te guste, pero es donde nací y… y me gustaría que también este presente la gente que quiero, que no puede viajar como todos nosotros _—_estaba hablando tan rápido que sólo causo la risa de su prometido, cosa que lo molesto mucho _— _¡¿De que te ríes?! _—L_e preguntó molesto.

_—_No te enojes, mi amor _—l_e dijo abrazándolo _—, _entiendo por que quieres que lo hagamos y si así lo quieres, pues así será _—_le dijo aliviando a la preciada carga que tenía entre los brazos.

Los adultos y demás personas que estaban al rededor pudieron escuchar perfectamente lo que decían y era un tanto impactante… ¿Los magos en Konoha?


	5. Chapter 5

**Consecuencias de un viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Originales.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **5/10

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Los magos llegan, otro se va**

Bien las cosas estaban un tanto apresuradas en Konoha. No todos los días llegaban personas de otra dimensión a su aldea, además que eran nada menos que los asistentes al matrimonio del hijo mayor del Hokage y el capitán de la división ANBU.

Era de suponerse que los "viajeros" llegarían al atardecer y que pasarían allí, dos días. Entiéndase por el día anterior a la boda, para todos los preparativos y el siguiente día, que era el de la boda de los chicos.

_—_Hokage-sama _—_llamó la chica desde la puerta.

_— _¿Qué ocurre, Hinata-chan? _—L_e dijo el rubio, sin quitar sus ojos del pergamino que había estado leyendo desde hace un rato.

_—_El capitán Uchiha quiere saber… _—_no sabía como trasmitirle al Hokage las palabras del marido de este.

_—_Ok, Hinata _—_dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, el muy bastardo siempre le mandaba mensajes con la peliazul, que la dejaban terriblemente contrariada _— _¿Qué mando a decir ese teme? _—L_e preguntó divertido _—_Palabras textuales, por favor _—_bien, no era que le gustara molestar a la Hyuuga, pero ciertamente era muy divertido.

_—_Está bien _—_dejó salir el aire se dispuso a dar su mensaje _—, _el capitán dijo… "Dile a ese dobe bueno para nada, que se aparezca en casa en este mismo instante, que yo no me haré cargo de todos los mocosos" _—_terminó de decir, muerta de vergüenza, por tener que hablarle así a la mas alta autoridad del la aldea.

_— _¿Es que ese bastardo no puede hacer nada por si solo? _—_Dijo soltando el aire y levantándose del escritorio _—P_or favor, Hinata-chan, que no me dejen más trabajo por hoy ¿Si? _—L_e pidió juntando sus manos.

_—_Como diga, Lord Hokage _—_dijo la muchacha, enfilándose a la puerta _—. A_propósito, señor _—_dijo dándose vuelta y cruzando sus brazos frente a su prominente pecho, perdiendo todo porte de respeto, por lo que Naruto supo enseguida que venían los problemas personales _—. _Ali-chan tiene grabes problemas para entender por que sus papás hacen tantos ruidos raros en su habitación, me preguntó si estaban jugando y yo le dije que era lo más probable y se molestó mucho por que no la invitan a jugar.

A estas alturas, la sangre de Naruto que se había ido al suelo por el miedo a la chica frente a él, para luego agolparse en sus mejillas por la vergüenza al saber que el bebé de su familia había estado escuchando sus sesiones de amor con su marido.

_—_Gracias, yo hablaré con ella _—_dijo saliendo rápidamente del lugar y sin mirar a la chica a la cara.

Llego rápidamente al complejo Uchiha, donde se empezaban a escuchar los escandalosos murmullos de los chicos Uchiha, que seguramente estaban sacando de sus casillas a su padre.

Entró por la puerta del jardín y sintió como era abrazado por la cintura y dado vuelta rápidamente, para luego ser besado por su marido, de manera demandante.

_— _¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, dobe? _—_Le dijo uniendo sus frentes _—_Sabes que los chicos están impacientes por la llegada de todos _—_le recordó y como rectificando sus palabras, entraron los gemelos a la sala.

_— _¡Otto-chan! _—G_ritaron los chicos mientras llegaron a su lado _—_No encontramos a Haco _—_le dijeron asiendo pucheros infantiles.

_—_Dejen de hacer eso _—_los regaño Sasuke _— y _dejen a su hermano en paz _—_les recalcó, ya que los chicos habían estado acosando a su hermano hasta el cansancio.

_— _¿Y a donde fue? _—Le_ preguntó su esposo.

_—_Creo que salió a dar una vuelta para relajarse _—_le informó _—. _Apropósito, ¿Dónde dejaron a su hermana? _—P_reguntó al ver que faltaba la princesita del clan Uchiha.

_—_ ¿He? _—_se miraron entre ellos.

_—_Creo que esta en su habitación _—_le dijo Yue y se encamino a la escalera, seguido de su hermano.

En la sala sólo quedó el matrimonio que seguía abrazado desde el principio. Fue en ese momento que Naruto recordó la conversación que tubo con Hinata.

_—_Sasuke tenemos que hablar con Alanis _—_le dijo seriamente.

_—_ ¿Y eso? _—L_e preguntó mientras se sentaban en uno de los sillones.

_—_Ali-chan le contó a Hinata que nos había escuchando haciendo muchos ruidos en nuestra recamara y esta con muchas dudas _—_le dijo preocupado.

_—_Está bien, creo que será bueno que hablemos con ella luego de todo el royo del matrimonio pase _—_le dijo con sinceridad.

_—_Bien _—_le dijo acomodándose contra su pecho _—_ ¿A que hora llegan todos?_ —L_e preguntó sin alejarse.

_—_Como en unos diez minutos _—_le dijo viendo su reloj _—. L_legaran directamente al complejo así que no tenemos que movernos de aquí _—_le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Los minutos pasaron y el sonido de exclamaciones se esparció por el complejo Uchiha. Los dueños de casa junto a tres de sus hijos salieron al encuentro de los invitado, solo los cinco ya que Haco aun no volvía de su paseo.

_—_ ¡Marc! _—G_ritaron los gemelos y corrieron al encuentro de los recién llegados.

_—_Atrás, mocosos _—_les advirtió James, al ver como el par de mocosos iban a tirarse contra su pareja.

_—_Aww _—_exclamaron los chicos cruzándose de brazos.

_—_Deja de celar tanto a mi hijo, James _—_le dijo Ron, al llegar a su lado, con su hija Rose de la mano, la pequeña de un año y medio que recién aprendía a caminar con mayor fluidez.

_—_Déjalo, amor, James sólo esta cuidando a su pareja _—_le dijo su marido que estaba parado tras él y es que Blaise era igual de sobre protector con su esposo.

_—_Que bueno que hayan llegado _—_les dijo el rubio Hokage.

En el lugar estaba casi medio Londres mágico, bueno no tanto, pero si estaban los más influyentes.

Remus venía del brazo de Lucius, el cual traía del otro brazo a Julia. Ted estaba parado delante de ellos, con la misma actitud juguetona que tantos disgustos le causaban a su aristocrático padre.

Harry caminaba hacia ellos con Albus a su lado y es que era mejor tenerlo cerca, por que si no el pequeño merodeador era capas de causar quizás que desastre. Draco, a su lado, traía a Scorpius en brazos, ya que sólo tenía tres meses de vida y captaba toda la atención de su rubio padre. Lucían venía tras ellos y se mostraba impaciente por ver a su amor.

Neville traía a Claudia en brazos y Theo venía tras el con senda sonrisa, ya que sólo hace dos días, el menor le había comunicado que tenia dos meses de embarazo, así que ahora se pondría mas sobre protector todavía.

Severus traía a Rebeca de un brazo y la muchacha se veía realmente molesta, ya que se había peleado con su gemela, por que el mendigo chico que le gustaba a Cristina, se le había declarado a ella y la muy mal agradecida le había echado la culpa a ella. Sirius, siendo quien era, sólo les dijo que irían al matrimonio por que él lo ordenaba, sin dejar derecho a replica, mucho menos de Cristina que venía a su lado, y si bien estaba arrepentida por echarle la culpa a su hermana, era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no pedir disculpas, por lo menos no aun.

_—_Wow, esto es genial _—_dijo James al mirar a los alrededores.

_—_Y eso que no han visto nada _—_le dijo Taku.

_—_ ¿Dónde esta Haco? _—D_ijo el novio del rubio, viendo que su pareja aun no llegaba a recibirlos.

_—_Esta dando un paseo, ya llegara _—_le contestó Alanis, mientras era cargada por el moreno, le encantaba que Lucían la tomara en brazos.

En el bosque cercano a la aldea se encontraba Haco, disfrutando del sol que alumbraba los prados y le daban una brisa suave. Acaricio su, ya visible vientre de cinco meses, no era que se viera muy grande, pero en un shinobi que estaba siempre en perfecto estado físico, era extraño verse esa protuberancia que albergaba a su pequeñita. Por que ya habían dicho que era una niña a la cual habían decidido nombrar con un apelativo oriental, se llamaría Reiko Potter Uchiha.

Vio que ya era hora de volver, seguramente Lucían ya habrá llegado y todos los demás.

_—_El joven Uchiha _—_dijo una voz a su espalda y se volteo para saludar a la persona que lo había encontrado.

_—_ ¿Lo conozco? _—P_reguntó tratando de averiguar quien era el hombre frente a él.

_—_No, en realidad no, pero lo más probable es que conozca de mi señor _—_dijo acercándose al menor y sujetando su mano antes de que esta llegara a su bolsillo para sacar su varita _—. N_o creo que sea conveniente en su estado _—_le dijo al tiempo que ponía un paño en su boca y nariz.

Haco forcejeó contra el hombre que trataba de dormirlo, no por nada era tan bueno en ocasiones como su padre. Sabía perfectamente que era cloroformo y trataban de dormirlo, pero lucharía contra él. No se lo esperó, en ningún momento vio cuando el hombre sacó una jeringa la cual clavó en su cuello mandándolo a la inconsciencia en ese mismo instante.

En el complejo Uchiha estaban todos conversando, cuando Lucían se paró de golpe y sacó su varita.

_—__Haco Rastreo __—_murmuro nervioso y vio que el hechizo, ni siquiera causo efecto _—_ ¿Qué demonios? _—D_ijo molesto.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa hijo? _—L_e preguntó Harry.

Todos se agolparon cerca de los morenos, que había mencionado un hechizo de rastreo y no había surtido efecto.

_—_No encuentro a Haco y me tiene muy preocupado _—_dijo nervioso.

_—L_a única manera de que no surja efecto es cuando esta dormido o… inconsciente _—_dijo molesto, ya que los nervios estaban empezando a esparcirse.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero un grupo de ANBU se apareció frente a todos y los magos sacaron sus varitas instintivamente. Las cuales bajaron al ver la reverencia que hacían frente al matrimonio Uchiha.

_—_Hokage-sama, se vio a Yakushi Kabuto en las cercanías de la aldea _—i_nformó uno de los hombres.

_—_ ¿Cómo? _—_dijo Sasuke, parándose frente al hombre. Si apareció Kabuto, es por que Orochimaru anda cerca.

_—_Capitán, Hokage-sama _—_dijo una de las ANBU sacándose la mascara y dejando ver que era Sakura _—, _se llevaba a alguien en los brazos, pero los que lo siguieron lo perdieron luego de un rato _—_todos trataron de no oír lo que iba a decir la mujer, ya que la mayoría lo presintió _—. S_e llevó a Haco.

El sonido de las rodillas contra el piso, fue el único sonido que se escuchó por un rato.

Lucían se encontraba en el suelo, con los puños apretados y la ojos cerrados tratando de aguantar el grito que quería destrozar su garganta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Consecuencias de un viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Originales.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **6/10

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Sólo es una propuesta**

Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos para ver donde estaba, trató de utilizar un poco de su chacra para invocar el Chidori y localizar puntos de chacra. Rápidamente recordó que un hombre al mando de Orochimaru lo había secuestrado, pero aparte de eso no sabía nada.

_—_Espero que estés bien, pequeña _—_le dijo al bebé que habitaba en sus entrañas.

Escuchó que los pasos de alguien se acercaban a donde se encontraba y pudo al fin poner atención a donde se encontraba. Estaba en una celda oscura y húmeda, se encontraba sobre una cama. No había ventanas a la vista y el aire estaba un tanto viciado.

_—_Veo que has despertado _—_le dijo el mismo hombre que lo había traído a la fuerza.

_—_Sí, así que déjame salir de aquí _—_le dijo poniéndose de pie y vio como el hombre simplemente abría sin usar llaves ni nada _—_ ¿Cómo? _—S_e animó a preguntar.

_—_No estabas encerrado, si es lo que creías _—_le dijo haciéndolo salir _—. M_i señor quiere hablar contigo, solamente eso.

Haco estaba extrañado. Nunca se imaginó que no estuviera en calidad de prisionero.

Se dirigieron por un pasillo amplio e igual de oscuro que su anterior estancia.

Llegaron a una habitación que estaba ocupada por el Sannin de las serpientes que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a l menor.

_—_Así que tú eres el hijo de Sasuke y el chico del Kyuubi _—_dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

_—_Y tú el que quiso llevar a mi padre por el lado de la oscuridad _—_dijo sintiendo como las hormonas estaban tomando control de sus emociones.

_—Oh_, veo que mis intenciones me preceden _—_soltó una risa burlona _—, _pero vamos, toma asiento, pequeño _—_le dijo indicándole una silla que estaba junto e al _—. T_engo una propuesta que hacerte y no es nada malo para ti.

Haco estaba confundido, pues gracias a su embarazo una de las habilidades de los Potter estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Si mal no había entendido. Harry Potter es capas de sentir si una persona mentía o decía la verdad. Luego de la pelea en que derroto a Voldemort, ya que la magia oscura en su interior, la que había sido adquirida la vez que el hombre le había hecho la marca en su frente, había bloqueado esa habilidad heredada por los Potter y que Lucían también poseía, por lo que al llevar a una futura Potter en sus entrañas, le había brindado la habilidad momentáneamente, cosa que según Draco, desaparecía luego de dar a luz.

Era por esa razón que ahora se sentía confundido, ya que veía que el hombre no estaba mintiendo al decirle que no tenía nada en contra de el o el bebé que estaba gestando, cosa que se trasponía a todo lo que en su vida había escuchado sobre el Sannin de las serpientes.

Tomó asiento, aun un tanto reticente, sin fiarse demasiado del hombre frente a el.

_—_Como veras, estoy postrado en esta cama desde hace años _—_comenzó con su historia _—, _siempre busque un cuerpo joven, que me brindara el poder y las fuerzas que este viejo cuerpo ya no me dan.

Haco no le quitaba la mirada de encima, escuchando atentamente lo que el hombre quería decirle.

Le pedí a Kabuto que buscara jóvenes fuertes y con grandes habilidades que me dejaran tomar sus cuerpos, si bien nunca les dije con que motivos quería que vinieran a mí, tampoco encontré el cuerpo que me sirviera.

Haco comenzó a procesar la situación ¿Quería su cuerpo? Y si así era ¿Por qué no lo tomó simplemente cuando estaba inconsciente?

Lo que quiero pedirte es un trato, no, mas bien es un favor por parte de ti y tu pareja hacia mí _—_le dijo con voz trémula.

_—_ ¿Quieres mi cuerpo? Por que si es así… _—_iba a protestar pero vio que el hombre negaba con la cabeza, ciertamente el tipo era más raro de lo que pensaba, si no era para eso ¿Por qué rayos lo había secuestrado?

_—_El tiempo no a pasado en vano para mi, joven Uchiha _—_dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba un poco para apoyarse contra el respaldo de la cama y así quedar a la altura del menor _—. Y_a no puedo crear el jutsu que me permitía el cambio de alma, que era para lo que buscaba los cuerpos, cuerpos jóvenes donde albergar mi alma y que me brindaras las fuerzas que necesitaba.

_—_ ¿Un cambio de alma? _—P_reguntó sin poder evitarlo.

_—_Así como lo oyes _—_dijo la voz tras el, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que Kabuto seguía en la habitación _—. _Es un Jutsu sumamente difícil, que Orochimaru-sama creó para su propio beneficio, pero su cuerpo actual se ha deteriorado a tal punto, que ya no puede crearlo de nuevo _—_explicó con su tono de científico.

_—_Como veras, las oportunidades se están escapando de mi alcance y el tiempo es cada vez mas corto, pero ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad, en la que tú me puedes ayudar.

Haco asintió, no que lo fuera a ayudar de una vez, quizás ni siquiera lo ayudaría, pero quería saber que es lo que tenia el hombre para pedirle.

Le volví a insistir a mi asistente Kabuto que me trajera mujeres _—_vio la ceja alzada del menor _—, _no para lo que te puedas estar imaginando, pequeño cesto de hormonas _—_Haco tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse _—. _Kabuto creo un nuevo Jutsu, el que me podría brindar una nueva posibilidad de vida, un Jutsu que transportaría mi alma al vientre de la mujer elegida, para engendrarme nuevamente, pero como la vez anterior, ninguna de ellas cumplió con las características que necesitaba.

Haco se puso de pie de golpe ¿Quería que él, sirviera como su gestante? Y si era así ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera con su hija?

Vuelve a tu lugar, que no pienso ponerte en peligro ni a ti, ni al producto que llevas en tu interior _—_le dijo fríamente, refiriéndose a la niña que se formaba en le vientre del rubio _—. _El Jutsu extraería mi alma, para depositarlo en el nuevo vientre, donde adoptaría las características de mi "madre" dejaría mis recuerdos encerrados en algún lugar de mi interior, para luego recuperarlos, gracias al Jutsu regenerativo que le enseñé a Kabuto.

_—_ ¿Quiere que yo lo geste? _—D_ijo un tanto confundido.

_—_ Así es, quiero que me albergues en tu cuerpo, el tiempo que falta para el nacimiento de tu vástago, el tiempo que ocuparé para crear un nuevo cuerpo con tus características o las de tu pareja, que en realidad no me importa. Luego me entregaras a Kabuto que me enseñará en mi infancia y a una edad adecuada, me devolverá mis recuerdos _—_soltó sin tapujos.

Haco estaba entre la espada y la pared, realmente no sabía que responder ¿Podría albergar en su cuerpo, al ser que tantos problemas le causo a su familia? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué diría Lucían al respecto? Pero una pregunta aun rondaba en su cabeza.

_—_ ¿Por qué simplemente no me utilizaron cuando estaba inconsciente?

_—_Por que tú me llevarías en tu vientre por un tiempo y luego, si sabías la realidad sin saber mis razones, podrías dejarte influenciar por alguien en mi contra y terminar con mi existencia, si no fuera así, podrías simplemente alejarme de mi discípulo, el único que me devolvería los recuerdos.

Bien, eran razones bastante convincentes.

No te obligaré a que me respondas en este instante, por lo que Kabuto te devolverá a tu aldea, pero te volverá a contactar, luego de la luna llena.

Y con eso despachó a ambos hombres de la habitación.

Haco tuvo que cubrir sus ojos cuando salió a la luz. No divisó bien lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y mucho menos, donde se encontraba.

_—C_ierra los ojos, para evitar que te marees _—_le pidió Kabuto, mientras lo agarraba de un brazo.

Si su padre no soportaba los trasladores, el mucho menos los Jutsu de transportación. Mucho menos ahora con su embarazo, que le producían unas terribles nauseas.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de la aldea, un tramo que podía cursar fácilmente.

Recuerda que tienes dos días para dar tu respuesta _—_dijo volteándose para irse _—. _Orochimaru-sama quedará en deuda contigo y tu pareja si aceptan, ten eso muy en cuenta _—_le dijo para desaparecer del lugar.

Haco era consiente de lo que significaba el hacer lo que le pedía el Sannin y en su corazón, hormonalmente vulnerable, crecían fuertes las ganas de decir qué sí, pero ya no estaba solo y en unas horas más estaría casado y mágicamente ligado al padre de su hija.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba y sólo alcanzó a voltear cuando se vio envuelto en unos conocidos brazos que lo estrechaban casi con más fuerza de lo necesaria.

_—_Lucían… me asfixias _—_sólo en ese momento su prometido lo soltó un poco.

_—_ ¡¿Dónde demonios te tenían?! _—_Le dijo alterado, mientras lo revisaba de arriba a abajo _—_ ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Le hicieron algo a Reiko? _—P_reguntaba desesperado.

_—_Mi amor, no me hicieron nada, ni a mi ni a nuestra hija _—_le dijo besándolo en los labios, para calmarlo.

_—_ ¡Musuko! _—G_ritó Naruto al llegar a donde se encontraban y arrancarle a su hijo de los brazos a Lucían, que prefirió no interponerse. Su suegro era bastante poco predecible en ciertas ocasiones _—_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo? _—L_e dijo con su chacra al máximo.

Rápidamente los magos, amigos del Uchiha y su familia, llegaron a donde se encontraba. En resumen, casi media aldea de la hoja, se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea.

_—_No me hizo nada, así que cálmense _—_les dijo perdiendo la paciencia _—. P_rimero quiero concentrarme en mi boda con Lucían, ya mañana podremos hablar sobre lo que pasó en este tiempo que ¿Compartí con Orochimaru? _—D_ijo dudoso.

_—_ ¿Estas seguro, que estas bien? _—P_reguntó su prometido.

_—_Estoy seguro, Lucían, ahora lo que más quiero es ser tu esposo y nadie me va a arruinar este momento _—_le dijo colgándose de su cuello y besándolo.

Los demás sólo eran meros espectadores, pero todos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la guarida del Sannin Orochimaru?


	7. Chapter 7

**Consecuencias de un viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Originales.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **7/10

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Boda y decisión **

_—_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Orochimaru, Haco? _—L_e preguntó Naruto, al llegar al lado de su hijo mayor, que aun se mantenía abrazado a su prometido.

_—_Papá, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, pero te prometo que mañana, luego de que todo lo del matrimonio pase, les explicaré que fue lo que pasó y como lo solucionaremos _—_se soltó un poco del abraso de su pareja y lo besó en los labios superficialmente _—. _Es hora de prepararnos, así que me voy a casa de Sai-sensei.

_—Oh_ no, tú no te vas a la casa de ese pervertido _—l_e reclamó Lucían apretando más su agarre sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

_—_Mas respeto, mocoso _—_le dijo el "pervertido" que estaba entre los que habían estado buscando a Haco.

_—_Lucían, no te pongas en esa posición por favor _—_le dijo su prometido con una sonrisa _—, _además estará Gaara-sama y no dejara que nada "raro" pase mientras me preparo.

_—_Y yo iré con él y Neville _—_le dijo Draco, para que su hijo dejara el escándalo y continuaran con los sucesos como lo habían estado planeando, desde hacía meses.

Aun un tanto molesto por tener que dejar a su prometido, Lucían se dirigió al complejo Uchiha en compañía de los demás magos.

En la casa de Gaara y Sai, las cosas estaban de cabeza.

Cuando Haco nació, Gaara fue nombrado uno de sus padrinos, mientras que la otra fue Sakura. El que puso el grito en el cielo fue Sasuke, obviamente, ya que no quería nada con el mapache, como él le decía.

Ahora se encontraban en la casa de los ninjas, Sai, Gaara (deteniéndolo para que no espiara a su ahijado) Neville y Draco (que no soltaba a Scorpius por nada del mundo). El rubio novio se mantenía en su lugar, en medio de la habitación que Gaara había preparado para él y Draco estaba a un lado, analizando la túnica de boda de manera casi exagerada. Había sido una odisea decidir que es lo que usarían los chicos para la celebración de su matrimonio, hasta que ambos optaron por las túnicas de magos, eran hermosas y no tan estrambóticas como los trajes que muchos habían presentado ante ellos.

Haco lucía realmente hermoso. La túnica no era muy ceñida al cuerpo, por lo que su pancita no se dejaba ver demasiado.

Draco había aplicado un hechizo en su cabello para mantenerlo firme, cosa muy difícil, ya que había heredado el cabello de Naruto. Según Draco, el cabello de su marido y el ex león rubio, compartían estrechamente en lo que a anti dominación respectaba.

El novio ahora lucía su túnica de color marfil y adornos en hilos de oro (recomendados por su rubio suegro) con el cabello liso y dos trenzas a cada lado para que no se fuera hacia adelante. En resumen, se veía esplendido.

En el complejo Uchiha, las cosas no estaban tan calmadas, ya que si bien, la gente se dedicó a arreglarse para los acontecimientos de la boda, también discutían sobre lo que abría pasado entre Haco y el Sannin de las serpientes.

_—_No creo que haya ido nada malo, si no, Haco nos habría dicho algo ¿No? _—D_ijo el novio, motivado por la confianza absoluta que tenia hacia su pareja.

_—_Tú no conoces a Orochimaru, Lucían _—_le dijo Sasuke _—. _Es un hombre que utiliza Jutsu prohibidos, que a estado esquivando a la muerte durante años y que es capas de lo que sea con tal de conseguir sus cometidos.

_—_Pero no entiendo ¿Para que necesitaría a Haco? _—P_reguntó James, que se mantenía junto a su hermano y su novio.

_—_Para ser sinceros, no tengo la mas remota idea _—_dijo el patriarca de los Uchiha _—, _lo único que sé es que en cuanto se hayan casado, te llevarás a Haco al mundo mágico, no quiero que tenga contacto con ese hombre.

Naruto se mantenía en silencio, le dolía pensar que perdería a Haco tan rápidamente. El amaba a sus cuatro hijos, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de ahogo que sintió, cuando Sasuke dijo que se lo debería llevar enseguida, le dio la sensación de que no lo volvería a ver y eso le angustiaba, pero sabía que era por el bien de su hijo y nieta. Nada bueno podía venir de Orochimaru. Ya una vez le trató de quitar la felicidad al tratar de llevarse a su marido con él, y aunque Sasuke no sucumbiera a los poderes ocultos que le ofrecía el Sannin, no podía olvidar que estuvo a punto de perderlo.

Las cosas estaban listas. Los novios vestidos con sus elegantes túnicas y todos los invitados para el matrimonio ya se encontraban presentes para ver el enlace entre Haco y Lucían. Los magos estaban sentados a la derecha y los ninjas y aldeanos invitados estaban a la izquierda. El matrimonio se llevaría a cabo de manera simultánea entre las dos doctrinas, por así decirlo, la ninja y la mágica. Se llevaría a cabo por lo dos regentes de ambos mundos. Harry Potter, quien había ascendido al poder como ministro de magia, hace sólo dos meses y Naruto Uzumaki, en su papel de Hokage.

Los chicos se sentían emocionados, ya que serían sus propios padres, quienes los casarían. Lucían estaba en su puesto frente al pequeño altar que se había elevado para ellos, un largo altar de madera de roble, tras el cual estaban ya los padres de ambos. Rodeados de un hermoso arco de tulipanes verdes y plateados, que Draco había convocado, para dar a notar el color de los novios, a sabiendas de que Haco adoraba los tulipanes.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar y por la parte lateral del altar apareció Sasuke junto a su hijo al cual entregó a su futuro esposo, dejando en claro que le estaba entregando una de sus más preciadas posesiones.

Harry fue el primero en hablar, o más bien lanzar un hechizo, el cual salió desde su varita y que envolvió a los novios en una burbuja dorada, para brindarles protección, y ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron quietos en sus lugares. Naruto hizo las preguntas rutinarias antes del "sí, acepto" por parte de ambos jóvenes, los cuales, en palabras emocionantes, dijeron sus votos a viva voz. El mago que los oficiaba, extendió frente a ellos un acta, que ambos jóvenes firmaron y la cual sellaron con una gota de sangre, acto que los acababa de enlazar mágicamente, ya sólo faltaba la declaración final, que seria a voz del Hokage.

_—_Los declaramos, unidos y enlazados en matrimonio _—_dio una sonrisa a ambos jóvenes, antes de continuar _—_Lucían, puedes besar a tu esposo.

Los jóvenes se besaron con pasión y la algarabía se desató en el lugar. Había sido un matrimonio realmente hermoso y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

La recepción de la boda se hizo a manera mas publica, todo el mundo en la aldea de Konoha, quería felicitar a la joven pareja. Tomando en cuenta que uno de los novios, era el hijo mayor de su Hokage.

_—_Mi amor, ya nada nos va a separar _—_le dijo Lucirán, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Sin dejar que se alejara mucho de él.

Haco estaba emocionado, pero no sólo por su reciente unión al hombre que amaba, si no que ya había llegado a una decisión en torno a lo que Orochimaru le había propuesto y sólo esperaba que su marido aceptara. Ya que el estaba convencido de aceptar la proposición del Sannin de las serpientes, pero ahora debería explicar a su marido, el por que de su decisión.


	8. Chapter 8

**Consecuencias de un viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Originales.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **8/10

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**El por que de su decisión**

Ya había amanecido. El día anterior, todo el mundo se había acostado terriblemente tarde por culpa de las celebraciones por el matrimonio de los chicos.

Los recién casados se encontraban en su recamara, por lo menos la que sería suya mientras estuvieran en Konoha. Es decir, la que había pertenecido a Haco.

Se despertó al sentir como su marido besaba la base de su cuello.

_—_Buenos días, Lucían _—l_e dijo volteándose, para quedar frente a frente con el moreno.

_—_ ¿Cómo dormiste? _—P_reguntó, luego de haber besado sus labios.

_—_Bien _—_se quedó en silencio pensando si era bueno o no que hablara en ese instante con Lucían.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa? _—P_reguntó al ver la cara pensativa de su amor.

Haco miró a su marido a los ojos y luego de suspirara se dedicó a decirle todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo bajo la presencia del Sannin de las serpientes.

Lucían pataleó, gritó, se molestó, pero luego de escuchar las razones y motivos que llevaban a Haco a decidirse, terminó por decir que sí, quizás su sangre Potter influenció en un acto tan espectacular.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para todos los que se reunieron en el salón de la mansión Uchiha. Sólo los adultos, que eran padres de los recién casados, tenían derecho a escuchar lo que tenía que decirles Haco.

_—_Así que sólo te pidió eso _—_dijo Naruto, luego de escuchar lo que tenía Haco para decir.

El menor les había dicho lo que Orochimaru les dijo, no les informó que ellos ya habían decidido hacerlo.

_—_Ese maldito _—_dijo Sasuke apretando sus puños _—. _No le basta con el daño que hizo en el pasado, como para venir a pedir algo tan… horrible.

Haco sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ya que esa decisión incumbía a toda su familia y mucho más a su Otto-san, que se había visto envuelto en los planes del Sannin.

_—_Aun no entiendo, pero según lo que me han dicho, el tipo es algo así como Voldemort ¿No? _—P_reguntó Harry.

_—_No creo que este tan demente, pero ciertamente nunca a tenido muy buenos planes _—l_e respondió Naruto, mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo _ Por Kami-sama, Haco ya se decidió _pensó perturbado, al ver la decisión en los ojos de su hijo y las alteraciones por las palabras de Sasuke _Haco decidió que sí _se dijo para si mismo, por lo que se fue sentar al lado de su marido, estaba seguro de que la noticia no le gustaría para nada.

_—_Entonces es un demente _—a_seguró Draco.

_—_Y de los peores _—_le dijo Sasuke _—. _Ese tipo no tiene escrúpulos, ni siquiera le tembló la voz para pedirle esa estupidez a mi hijo _—d_ijo molesto.

_—_Decidimos que sí _—_dijo Lucían dejando a todos en el salón, completamente perplejos.

_—_ ¿Cómo? _—D_ijo Sasuke, con un murmullo casi ahogado _—N_o pueden estar hablando en serio _—_les dijo negando.

_—_Otto-san… _—_trató de hablar Haco, pero la mirada molesta de Sasuke lo hizo retroceder a su puesto original, junto a Lucían _—_no me hagas esto por favor.

_—_ ¿Qué no te haga qué? Si ustedes lo decidieron ya ¿No? _—_Dijo molesto por la irresponsabilidad de su hijo _—_No dijimos nada cuando paso lo del bebé, tampoco intervinimos cuando decidieron sobre el matrimonio, pero lo de Orochimaru esta completamente fuera de su alcance _—_les dijo poniéndose de pie.

_—_Sasuke, creo que deberíamos escuchar el por que lo decidieron _—_le pidió Draco, al ver como las lagrimas bajaban por los ojos de su yerno.

_—_Por favor, Otto-san _—_le dijo logrando que su padre lo mirar. Mas bien fue el sonido angustiado de su voz a causa de las lágrimas _—, _sólo quiero que me escuches y luego me dirás todo lo demás.

Sasuke no dijo nada, no era capas de pronunciar una silaba, por lo que simplemente se volvió a sentar. Haco tomó el silencio de su padre, como un pase para que siguiera hablando, por lo que se sentó para estar más cómodo y así darse a entender mejor.

Cuando Orochimaru me pidió que albergara su alma en mi cuerpo, no supe como reaccionar. Siempre he sabido como fue ese hombre y el daño que les hizo a ustedes en un principio, pero al verlo en esa cama, postrado, agonizante y pidiéndome que lo salvara de una muerte segura, me vi imposibilitado para decir que no.

_—_El trato que le pidió a Haco, dice algo de llevar a Orochimaru en sus entrañas y que luego se lo entregaría a Kabuto para que él lo criara y que en unos años mas, cuando tuviera la conciencia necesaria, él le devolvería todos sus recuerdos _—_les dijo Lucían.

_—_Pero no lo haré, no le entregare a mi hijo a ese hombre _—l_os otros cuatro, es decir Harry, Draco, Sasuke y Naruto, se mostraron extrañados por la afirmación de Haco _—. _Si lo hago, el bebé tomara características mías y de Lucias. Se albergara en el mismo saco que Reiko, por lo que serían algo así como gemelos. No los separaré, no dejaré a mí hijo en manos de un maniático para que luego lo vuelva un ser maligno _—_dijo decidido.

_—_ ¿Pretenden criar a Orochimaru como su hijo? _—_les preguntó Harry.

_—_No _—_dijo Lucían _—_criaremos a Reiko y Orión como hermanos y esperamos que los acepten a ambos, por que ambos serán nuestros hijos.

_—_Orión, ¿Así lo llamaran? _—P_reguntó Draco, tratando de desviar la conversación, no era de las personas que le gustaran las discusiones, por lo menos no las que no lo involucraban directamente y si Haco y Lucían ya lo habían decidido, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos?

_—_Aun no entiendo _—_dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza y negando.

Haco vio la oportunidad de acercarse a su padre y abrazarlo fuertemente.

_—_Otto-san, ese hombre esta muriendo. Siempre me dijeron que no debía juzgar a las personas por su pasado y si estaba en mí poder ayudar a los demás ¿No crees que debería hacerlo? _—_Le dijo abrazándolo y dejando que su padre lo abrazara _—Sé_ que es difícil para ti, pero ya no será Orochimaru. Será Orión y al llevar mi sangre, también será tu nieto.

_—_Sasuke _—_dijo Lucían, ocupando la confianza que le había dado su suegro para llamarlo así _—, _sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero siempre han vivido en situaciones tensas y estoy seguro de que ustedes harían lo mismo de estar en nuestro lugar.

_—_No se _—_dijo Harry _—. _Entiende algo Lucían, es como si nos pidieran a nosotros que aceptáramos que engendraran a Voldemort.

_—_Pero no es él, y no ha hecho cosas tan terribles como las que hizo el Lord oscuro _—_dijo Haco _—. _Es un hombre que en este minuto nos tiene como única oportunidad para sobrevivir y quiero ayudarlo, creo que puedo y espero que me apoyen _—_dijo mirando a sus padres.

_—_Ya lo han decidido, ¿Para que quieren que los aceptemos? _—_dijo Sasuke, sin dar su brazo a torcer aun.

_—_Por que va a ser tu nieto, Otto-san _—_dijo Haco mientras elevaba su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que heredó del hombre que tenía al frente _—. _Cuando los vengamos a ver, vendremos con los dos chicos y no quiero tener que andar protegiendo a uno de mis bebés de tu mirada. Sé que no lo lastimarías, te conozco bien, pero se que las miradas dañan tanto como las palabras y no soportaría eso.

Sasuke se sentía en una encrucijada. Haco le daba buenos argumentos y su corazón se partía al escuchar que su hijo tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría frente a los chicos. Pero su vida se vio marcada por ese hombre y su sello aun no desaparecía de su piel. Ahora era esa la pregunta ¿Sería capas de separar las cosas? ¿Podría amar a Orión, sabiendo que es algo así como la reencarnación de Orochimaru? ¿Sería capas de verlo como su nieto y no como una amenaza futura?

Otto-san, nosotros lo decidimos y así será, pero espero que el día de su nacimiento, puedas estar ahí para ver nacer a tu nieto, no a tu enemigo _—_con esas palabras Haco se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación en compañía de su marido.

En la sala sólo quedaban los adultos y el silencio entre ellos. En la entrada otro grupo se mantenía en silencio. Todos los que habían escuchado la discusión sin intervenir en nada.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas. Haco y Lucían dirían sí a la propuesta de Orochimaru, pero no lo entregarían a Kabuto, lo criarían ellos como su hijo y como hermano gemelo de Reiko. Sólo esperaban que aquellos que los amaban, aceptaran a sus dos hijos por igual.


	9. Chapter 9

**Consecuencias de un viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Originales.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **9/10

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Completando nuestra misión**

Haco y Lucían se dirigieron al bosque perteneciente a los limites de Konoha. Habían recibido un comunicado por parte de Kabuto que los citaba en el lugar a una hora determinada, para poder saber su respuesta.

El ninja traidor llegó a la hora pactada y se quedó frente a los menores que lo miraban con precaución.

_—_ ¿Qué decidieron? _—L_es preguntó de golpe. Mientras tanto miraba a su alrededor para ver si habían llevado a alguien más, pero con satisfacción comprobó que no era así.

_—_Lo haremos _—_dijo Haco, mientras su esposo tomaba su mano para darle valor.

Kabuto no dijo nada mas, sólo los guió a través del bosque hasta que llegaron a una gruta escondida entre unos arbustos. Lucían ayudó a su esposo a pasar a través del lugar con el mayor cuidado del mundo para evitar que tuvieran problemas. Caminaron por largos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del Sannin de las serpientes. Lucían lo miró por primera vez y agradeció el que su futuro hijo adoptara sus características físicas y las de su esposo.

_—_Veo que aceptaste mi petición _—_le dijo el hombre postrado en la cama _—, _pero me gustaría saber por que.

_—_No puedo ver morir a alguien mientras esta en mis manos el salvarlo _—_le dijo seriamente _—, _además sólo lo llevaré en mi vientre por unos meses _—_le mintió de manera magistral, su jefe de casa estaría orgulloso de él en estos momentos.

_—_Yo ayudaré a mi esposo en lo que sea y si el cree que puede confiar su vida el bebé que esta en su vientre, no tengo por que negarme _—_bien su papá podía estar feliz, estaba representando a una digna serpiente.

El Sannin los miró fijamente y no vio engaños en sus palabras, sólo un par de mocosos ilusos que creían que dejaría el mal camino cuando Kabuto le devolviera sus recuerdos.

_—_Kabuto _—_llamó a su mano derecha y este como buen perro faldero que era, llegó a su lado en cuestión de segundos _—, p_repara todo para el ritual, lo haremos ahora _—_le indicó y el hombre salio del lugar.

_—_Quiero que me asegure que la vida de mi hija no correrá peligro _—_le dijo Lucían _—, _tengo las arma necesarias para exterminarlo luego de que nazca si es que mi hija tiene un problema.

_—_Soy consiente de eso, por lo que no pretendo engañarlos _—_les dijo serio _—. _Su hija no correrá peligro, mientras yo tampoco lo sufra _—_les dijo angostando sus ojos.

_—_ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? _—L_e preguntó Haco, nervioso por el reciente descubrimiento.

_—_Que yo tampoco me fío por completo, por lo que mi poder quedara unido a su hija _—_los miró con aire superior _—. _Si algo me pasa y me asesinan, la infanta sufrirá lo mismo.

_—_Muy inteligente de su parte _—_le alabó Lucían _—, _pero no pretendemos deshacernos de un bebé que prácticamente seria nuestro hijo.

Si el Sannin no hubiera estado tan excitado por la idea de recuperar una nueva oportunidad, quizás hubiera entendido lo que dijo Lucían, pero su mente no proceso eso. Luego de unos minutos, Kabuto volvió a la habitación y anunció que todo estaba listo para el ritual. Con ayuda de su mano derecha, Orochimaru llegó al centro de una habitación donde se encontraban unos dibujos en el piso.

Las cosas pasaron de manera rápida.

Haco y Orochimaru fueron acostados en el piso del lugar y Kabuto empezó a recitar y formar sellos con las manos. Lucían se mantenía alejado del lugar, pero sin bajar la guardia, en caso de que esos tipos intentaran algo malo contra su esposo. El cuerpo de ambos espesó a brillar y Lucían vio como una luz salía del cuerpo del Sannin para entrar en el vientre de su pareja. Haco estaba con los ojos cerrados y sólo emitió un pequeño gemido cuando la luz entró por completo en su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Orochimaru comenzó a descomponerse de manera acelerada quedando en su lugar, algo parecido a la muda de una serpiente.

Kabuto se puso de pie y se acercó a los cuerpos, seguido muy de cerca por Lucían.

_—_Bien, ya esta hecho _—_dijo el hombre con autosuficiencia _— _¡¿Qué demonios?! _—G_ritó al sentir como una de las murallas de la cueva sucumbía y por ella entraban un grupo de ANBU.

Lucían ayudó a su pareja a ponerse de pie y con un asentimiento este le indicó que estaba bien, pero aun asombrado por lo que estaba pasando. Ellos no le habían dicho a nadie que estaban por encontrarse con Kabuto, por lo que esa incursión fue una sorpresa para ellos también.

Un par de ANBU apresaron a Kabuto y otro se acercó a ellos.

_—_Kabuto Yakushi, quedas detenido por el capitán del escuadrón ANBU por el atentado contra el hijo del Hokage y su esposo _—_dijo el capitán con voz grave y autoritaria.

_—_ ¡Malditos! _—_Gritó contra los menores _—T_eníamos un trato.

_—_Calla, desgraciado _—_le cortó el capitán _—. _Somos testigos de que estabas por atacar a Haco Uchiha y atentando contra la vida de SUS hijos.

Haco sentía que los ojos querían derretírseles. Vio como los ANBU sacaban a Kabuto del lugar y sólo quedaban ahí su esposo y el capitán. Se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó fuertemente.

_—_Gracias, Otto-san _—_le dijo entre lagrimas.

Sasuke sólo acaricio la espalda de su hijo, sabía que no le daba las gracias por ayudarlos, si no por haber aceptado su decisión. No había sido fácil, pero los demás lo habían hecho abrir los ojos.

_Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala, Haco y Lucían habían subido a la habitación para que Haco descansara._

_—__Lucius ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?__ —P__reguntó de repente dejando a los demás callados._

_La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los que estaban escuchando afuera._

_Sasuke creía que el patriarca de los Malfoy lo podría iluminar. El hombre desdeño por años contra sus enemigos, quizás sus palabras le ayudarían en estos momentos._

_—__No se que decirte, Uchiha. Pero creo que siempre he apoyado a mi hijo en lo que a querido cuando su felicidad esta en juego._

_—__Creo que deberías buscar en tu corazón, Sasuke __—__le dijo Remus __—, __escuchaste los motivos de tu hijo y creo que en tu corazón esta el querer recibir o no a ese bebé en tu familia._

_—__Sasuke __—l__o llamó Naruto __—, __Haco fue criado por nosotros, le enseñamos a no sentir odio ni rencor contra los demás __—__lo miró a los ojos __—,__ creo que deberías reafirmar tus propias palabras. _

_—S__erá un bebé, un inocente que no sabrá de su pasado y sólo querrá una familia que lo ame __—__le dijo Harry._

_Fue en ese momento en que Sasuke supo que es lo que debía hacer._

Sasuke guió a su hijo a yerno a la salida y juntos se encaminaron a la aldea, ya en la puerta los esperaba toda su familia y amigos.

Era momento de empezar una nueva vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Consecuencias de un viaje ínter dimensional**

**Resumen:** Han pasado 15 años desde que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron desde el mundo mágico. Se celebra el evento mas importante de ambas dimensiones, el matrimonio entre Lucían Potter Malfoy Haco Uchiha Uzumaki, pero el tierno hijo del zorrito, tiene una petición a su futro esposo, quiere que la boda sea en Konoha... ¡Todos los magos al mundo ninja!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Originales.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **10/10

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Bienvenidos bebés Potter-Uchiha **

Habían tenido que volver a terminar sus estudios y sólo quedaban unas semanas para terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Haco estaba en su séptimo mes y al parecer todo iba de maravilla. Su embarazo iba bien, además que para su animo fue un alivio el que Sasuke aceptara su decisión y con ella al pequeño Orión que nacería dentro de dos meses más junto a su hermanita Reiko.

Naruto había sido implacable en el caso de Kabuto. El tipo quería a toda costa escapar para apoderarse de Haco y mantenerlo hasta que su señor volviera a la vida. Había expuesto abiertamente que no le importaría matar al rubio y la pequeña, que sólo serían un tope en su camino. La sentencia había dado como resultado el que fuese decapitado por atentado contra el hijo del Hokage y sus descendientes.

Sasuke había proporcionado una de sus peores celdas de reclusión para mantener al sujeto vigilado y que no fuera tener oportunidad de escapar.

Las cosas en el mundo mágico seguían su curso.

Draco había vuelto a dar sus clases de poción y entre él y Harry se las arreglaban con el cuidado de Scorpius. Además el pequeño Albus había dicho que el ya era grande y podía cuidar a su hermanito. Claro está que el entusiasmo le duro la nada misma y que al primer llanto de su rubio hermanito tiró la toalla diciendo estar estresado. Sus padres sólo lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Gracias a Merlín, Scorpius era el bebé más tranquilo que había nacido del matrimonio y dormía la mayor parte de la mañana, que era el tiempo que sus padres necesitaban para dar sus clases. Habían decidido que este sería el último año que trabajarían en Hogwarts y que se pondrían a trabajar para lo que verdaderamente habían estudiado. Harry como auror (luego de terminar su carera como ministro) y Draco como medimago.

James seguía acosando al pobre Marc y Ron lo seguía regañando para que dejara a su hijo respirar, pero como es obvio él chico poco caso le hacía y a la primera oportunidad que tenía se lo llevaba a un lugar oscuro para poder besarlo y manosearlo a sus anchas.

Neville había renunciado al colegio. Dio como excusa que quería disfrutar su embarazo, ya que sería el último y él junto a Theo pensaban ir a vivir junto a sus hijas a la mansión Nott que se encontraba en Suecia.

Lucius y Remus estaban disfrutando de su tiempo a solas, luego de haber criado a Ted y Julia ellos partirían del nido para hacer sus propias vidas.

Y así el esperado momento para el nacimiento de los mellizos llegó.

Estaban a 12 de Julio y Haco había empezado con las contracciones. Él y su esposo se habían ido a vivir a una casa que los papás de Lucían les había regalado para su boda y se encontraba muy cerca del valle Godric.

Lucían se encargó de avisar a todo el mundo y al cabo de veinte minutos, todo el área de neonatología de San Mungo se encontraba atestada de todos lo amigos y familiares de la pareja.

_—_Cálmate, Sasuke, Haco va a estar bien _—_le decía Naruto, pero ciertamente no estaba muy convencido que digamos.

Sasuke se paseaba de un lado para el otro. Draco le había molestado al compararlo con un león enjaulado, cosa que hizo reír a varios y distrajo un poco a los involucrados. Pero duró poco y los nervios se empezaron a expandir al ver que ya llevaba casi dos horas dentro de la sala de operaciones.

Finalmente y cuando Harry y Sasuke estaban a punto de hechizar a alguien por no darles informaciones, apareció Lucían para informarles que Orión y Reiko Potter Uchiha habían nacido completamente sanos.

Los abrazos fueron abundando así como las felicitaciones para los nuevos padres.

_—_Sasuke _—_llamó a su suegro _—, _Haco quiere que entre.

Todos miraron al moreno que parecía clavado al piso. Pero de un momento al otro comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Cuando hubo atravesado Naruto se acercó a su yerno.

_—_ ¿Aun esta nervioso de su reacción? _—L_e preguntó por Haco.

_—_No sé si nervioso, pero si esta ansioso.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la puerta, esperando que pasara cualquier cosa.

Sasuke tuvo un extraño déjà vu al entrar en la sala de recuperación.

Vio un pequeño rubio con expresión cansada y con un bebé sobre su pecho y junto a su camilla una cuna con otro bebé. Era como estar viendo a Naruto cuando lo tuvo a él y se sintió bien. Sintió que por fin, nada podría arruinar su felicidad.

Se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido y se fijo que el bebé que Haco sostenía estaba envuelto en una mantita color rosado y por obvia razón, el pequeño en la cuna era Orión.

Vio al bebé atentamente. Era una copia de su hijo, pero con el cabello negro. No se parecía en nada al ser que fue en el pasado. Lo tomó en brazos y vio como abría sus ojitos. Eran claros como los de todos los bebés, pero podía notar motitas verdes en ellos. Seguramente los genes de los Potter se acrecentarían en él al pasar los años.

_—_Hola, bebé _—_lo saludó y el infante comenzó a gimotear.

Fue el momento que eligió Haco para abrir sus ojos y sonreírle.

_—_Hola, Otto-san _—_le dijo con un murmullo leve.

_—_ ¿Cómo estas, hijo? _—L_e preguntó, mientras le entregaba Orión y él tomaba a la hermosa rubia que tenía su hijo. La pequeña Reiko.

_—_Molido, pero bien _—_recibió al bebé, que en cuanto sintió los brazos de su papá, se quedó tranquilito y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dormir _—_ ¿Sentiste algo raro al cargarlo? _—L_e preguntó, obviamente hablando de Orión.

_—N_o, es un bebé hermoso _—_le dijo dejando al bebé en la cuna, la cual se removió un poco y se volvió a dormir.

Se miraron por un rato y luego Sasuke se acercó para besar la frente de su hijo.

Estoy muy orgullosos de ti, hijo, me diste los nietos más hermosos del mundo.

Haco por fin podía estar en paz, ya que francamente aun lo preocupaba el hecho de que su padre renegara de Orión, pero como muchísimas otras veces, Sasuke lo sorprendió para bien.

Fin


End file.
